The Story of King Pikipek
by The Legendary Falcon Fall
Summary: There once was a king named Red who discovered dust that can change him into a Pokemon with virtually no limits...


Characters: Caliph Chasid (Red), Grand Vizier (Green), Slave (Faitsu), Peddler (Gold), Mirza/Kaschnur (Ruby), Selim (Platinum), Lusa (Yellow)

(Will be applied for the all works)

 _Hi=_ Thoughts/Telepathy

Hi=Talking

* * *

There once lived a king in Kanto named Red Kasai, who was friends with his advisor and prime minister, Green Oak.

One afternoon, Green entered Red's room in annoyance.

"Red, there's a merchant in front of the castle gates," he said. "Should we kick him out?"

"What does he sell?" Red asked.

Green shrugged. "The items are rare and beautiful. Something worth buying, but he's annoying."

"Great!" the king said, then activated his powers. " _Hey Faitsu! You know the merchant at the gates?"_

" _I can see him from here my Lord,"_ she responded. " _He's hard not to notice, screaming for you to let him in."_

" _Yeah! That guy! Can you bring him in my room?"_

" _Sure."_

Moments later, Faitsu teleported into the room with a man with messy hair and goggles, and behind him, a cart holding a box pulled by a Typhlosion.

"Hello!" the merchant greeted. "Nice to see you Your Majesty! I'm Gold, like some of these objects I sell!" He took the box off the cart, and opened it, revealing jewelry, high quality weapons, scrolls, and spell books all organized in shelves.

"And that's my cue to leave," Faitsu said, this time walking out of the room.

"Alright!" Red said. "Let's see what you sell."

They investigated the box for any good items, with Red choosing some bows for him and Green, and Green choosing a jeweled comb for his wife Diantha.

"Well! You got some pretty good items there!" Gold said. "I have to go now, so-"

"Wait!" Red ordered, as he saw a small drawer in the corner. "Are the things in the drawer on sale?"

"You got a good eye for something that seems insignificant!" Gold chuckled, then opened the drawer, revealing a box and an ancient scroll. "Or maybe your Slowbro psychic powers kicked in! Why yes, it is. The box contains some black powder and a scroll not in any language I recognize."

Red was curious. Anything that can seem magical came from Sinnoh tend to be very powerful, with rumors saying that the magicians are very well versed with their gods, much more than the other countries, as the gods often roost there. And the scroll needed translation, so he can always trust Green with that. "Sure!"

"Alright!" Gold grinned. "Now get 738,241 dollars! Pay up!"

After pulling out his pay and getting the scroll and box, Red teleported Gold away so he didn't have to drag his cart and make a mess in the castle.

"Okay, you bought something that is possibly very worthless," Green said, pointing at the box and scroll. "Why would the guy charge you for 5,236 dollars? That's enough to buy several crates of food for a feast."

"Yeah, but Green, this is a Sinnohan magical artifact!" Red said. "It's probably powerful!"

"Like you don't need to increase your powers," Green sighed. "Or make the library overflow."

"Can you translate this scroll though?"

"No, but I know someone who can," Green said. "There is a woman who claims to be the daughter of Uxie and can read all languages named Platinum who lives in a temple of the Gods of Living Spirit in Viridian City."

"Well that's great! I'll send out a Pidgey!" Red said, as he teleported off to the aviary.

After the Pidgey was sent and gone for several hours that stretched to the night, a woman with dark gray hair appeared in front of the king, who was in the throne room. Her golden eyes closed and she dipped her head, before asking, "What do you need sire?"

Red took out the scroll in the pocket of his robe and gave it to her. "Please translate this for us."

The woman's eyes scanned the scroll. "This is certainly an ancient form of Hoennian, now unknown to almost everyone. It says, "Praise the gods for this gift, for whoever inhales the black powder and say "Mutabor!" can turn into any Pokemon they like. If they want to turn back into a human, they have to bow three time to the east and cry the same activation word. But do not laugh in Pokemon form, as you will forget the word and stay stuck in that form forever"."

"That's great!" Red said. "Thank you for your time! Do you have a request?"

"Yes. Let me into your library to choose a spellbook or scroll," she responded.

"Sure!"

After Platinum got her pick of a scroll, she teleported away.

"Red calm down!" Green called, as Red shoved a berry in his mouth as he ran through the Viridian Forest. "The Pokemon are being scared off!"

Red slowed down at those words. "Oh right! I forgot."

Green sighed. "We just passed by a pond here, so I'm thinking we might stop there to get some ideas."

Both backtracked to the pond, where a flock of Pikipek flew to roost and drink from the water.

"Well look here!" Red said. "You don't see Pikipek here in Kanto often!"

"True," Green said. "It's like they're waiting for us." He paused for a moment. "That is just ridiculous."

"Let's turn into Pikipek!" Red said, as he took out the box of black powder and inhaled it. "Mutabor!" Instantly, he turned into a Pikipek.

"Hm...it does work," Green muttered. "And no time and magic to spend on." Red pushed the box of black powder, where Green inhaled it and cried, "Mutabor!" In a flash, he also turned into a Pikipek.

"Well you look great as a Pikipek Green," Red commented. "Nice beak and feathers."

"STARAPTOR!" a Pikipek screamed, as the flock immediately scattered. Red and Green mimicked their movements, and flew to the safety of a tree not so far from the pond. A huge Staraptor appeared and dove at the pond, but before it can change its course, it crashed into the pond.

Both Pikipek laughed at the sight, before a sickening realization dawns upon Green.

"We shouldn't laugh or we forget the word to transform back into human," Green said.

Red's eyes widened, and both faced eastward, bowing three times, as both said "Mu-mu-mu…." But with no memory of the magic word, both resigned to their fate, and flew away from the forest.

* * *

For the first few days, Red and Green wandered in sadness, eating on berries, for they can't just go into town to say that they're the king and prime minister. Who would let Pokemon to do the job?

But their sadness was increased with uneasiness, as they noticed the people being disturbed and distressed. One day, when they traveled to Mt. Silver where the castle is, they saw a strange sight: a night black haired man with blood red eyes wearing a splendid red cloak embroidered with gold was on a carriage pulled by Rapidash.

The crowd cried, "Hail Lord Ruby!", and instantly, the two realized what happened.

"Very clever of Ruby," Red grumbled. "Making us permanently Pokemon."

"Well, we need some help," Green said. "Let's go to Platinum. Not only she understands every language in existence, but she is a powerful magician."

Both flew into the direction of Viridian City, but since there was a storm in the Kanto-Johto mountain range, both had to settle down in a ruin of what might had been a mansion. When they investigated their temporary shelter, they noticed the rooms were of good quality, and the structure is still decent.

While in a hallway, both can hear a weeping sound, a sound that belongs to a human.

"What was that?" Green asked.

Red didn't listen to whatever his companion said, and rushed to the room where the voice came from, but was quickly pulled away by Green.

"Red!" the prime minister hissed. "You don't know who's in there!"

Red tore away from his friend's grasp, and entered it, followed by Green. The room had a small window where little light poured in, and under the window was a large, dirty, crying Noctowl. When the Noctowl noticed the Pikipek, they cried joyfully.

"Hello! You must be the good fortune in the form of Pikipek!"

"Well, er, Noctowl," Red started. "We kind of are in a sticky situation as you are too. We'll tell you what it is."

"Please tell me!" they asked.

Red then explained about what happened during the last few days.

"Thank you for telling me," the Noctowl said, then sighed. "You see, I'm Yellow, the daughter of the king of Johto. The magician Ruby also cursed me. One day, he demanded my hand of marriage, but since my father was rather hasty, he kicked him out. For revenge, he disguised himself as a servant and gave me a potion that made me turn into a Noctowl and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in this ruin, with only a note from the man saying I can only marry to get out of my curse, and until then, I will be isolated. Months past, and no Pokemon or human would dare go near me. I can't see in the day and only at night, hoping someone will help me. Now I thank the gods for your appearance, and hopefully our deliverance from misery. Ruby and his friends feast in a big hall, where they each other of their terrible deeds, and fortunately for you two, he's going to dine tonight. Your magic word can be relearned there, but I have a request."

"What is it?" Red asked. "I swear upon the names of the gods I will do it.

"One of you has to marry me."

"Um…" Red started.

"We'll discuss this," Green said, then both flew out of the room to talk.

"Green, I think you should marry her," Red said.

"I don't think Diantha would be happy with that arrangement," Green grumbled. "Plus, you're still unmarried, and she's most likely young and pretty."

"How do you know she's young and pretty?" Red asked.

"They're always young and pretty," Green pointed out.

"Either way, I'm still marrying her," Red shrugged.

After entering the room with their firm decision, Yellow flew out with them, and lead them to a spot where the cracks of the wall were prominent. When they peeked into the room, there was a grand table presided over by eight people, one of the people he recognized was Gold. The merchant was boasting about the other day, where he sold the box of black powder and the scroll to Red and Green.

"And now I'm pretty sure they're stuck as Pokemon!" Gold laughed. "It's hard not to laugh in that form!"

A young magician then asked, "What is the magic word you gave?"

"Mutabor," Gold said.

The three quickly flew out of the ruin, and out to the peaceful snowy land. When Red and Green landed, they both turned east and bowed three times, crying "Mutabor!"

When the spell turned them back into humans, both of them embraced and laughed in delight. After embracing, they turned in shock to see a pretty woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes dressed in a simple yellow dress and blue pants.

"Hello Red and Green," she greeted. "Don't you recognize your Noctowl?"

"Of course!" Red said. "And er, you look very pretty."

"Told you so," Green grumbled. "Now let's go before another storm hits."

The trek back to the castle took several hours, and when they finally arrived, they were greeted with joy, since they were assumed dead. Then, Red ordered Ruby to be imprisoned and executed for his crimes, and started a wedding between him and Yellow, where they spend a happy long life. One of his happiest moments was when he was imitating their first attempt in turning back into a human to Yellow and children, who laugh at the sight, and when he did it too long, Green would jokingly threaten that he will tell Yellow their discussion outside of her prison

* * *

768,375 = About 7050 U.S dollars

5,326 = About 50 U.S dollars

Also, Green was lampshading the common trope in fairy tales that marriagable women are young and pretty. Not being sexist.


End file.
